Home
by Sassytore
Summary: It's been two years since Damon death, and Elena's still coping with his loss, all the while trying to move on. Haunting memories make it hard for her to shake her blue-eyed vampire. But, Elena's rebound-boyfriend of a year decides to take her out to a nice dinner. A series of surprises force Elena into an awkward position. How will she handle it? One-shot.


It's been two years since he died.

We finally beat the travelers curse one year and two days after he left me, and we were able to return "home." At least, that's what everyone called it, but for me, I haven't had a home since Damon died. He was my home.

I remember that day well.

Caroline found me while I was searching through Damon's clothing in our room. I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I just wanted to smell him again, to feel the soft fabric of his black shirts under my fingers, so many of which I've destroyed in a fit of passion.

"Elena…" She began hesitantly. I remember slamming the drawer that I was rifling through and turning to her with determination set in my façade.

"If you're about to give me the 'move on' lecture again, I don't want to hear it." I said, briskly walking over to our closet. I pushed open the door and stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes jumped to the suit that Damon wore when we danced for the first time in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It was the same suit that he wore to all of my school dances, the same suit that he wore when I told him that Stefan and I broke up because I had feelings for him. I took three slow steps to the suit, touching it lingeringly. I shut my eyes tightly and let a few hot tears run down my cheeks.

I heard Caroline approach from behind and stop at the threshold of the closet.

"It's been a year…they're not coming back." Her voice was oozing sympathy and that friendly concern of hers. I retracted my fingers from Damon's suit and turned to face her, wiping away the tears on my cheeks.

"H—He promised me that he'd make it back to me," My voice broke as more tears leaked from my eyes. She was watching me silently with that perfect brow of hers furrowed.

"Elena—."

"No!" I interrupted her, "You don't know what it's like. This is _Damon_."

"I get it, okay?!" Caroline exclaimed, stepping into the closet to confront me. "This is Damon. He was the reason you breathed. He made that little unbeating heart of yours pitter-patter. He was your epic love. And he really was, Elena. I didn't always get that, but I do now. It was epic and the stuff of legends. But, it's over because _he's dead_." Caroline enunciated the last statement. I gawked at her forwardness.

"So was Jeremy. So was Alaric. So was Enzo." I defended, prowling towards her offensively with squared shoulders, "Dead people don't really tend to stay dead in my life."

"Yes, but that was all back when the Other Side still existed." Caroline's words struck me hard. I knew that I was living in denial, but I was denying my denial. I watched her blankly, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I know how hard it is to let go of someone you love, Elena. But, he's gone. And he's not coming back. And it's time for you to _move on_ so you can live an eternity and _enjoy_ it."

"That's easy for you to say," I scoffed. My words came across a little harsher than I intended, "You still have Stefan."

"You told me that you didn't care if we started dating…" Caroline replied hesitantly. I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead, turning back to the interior of the closet.

"I don't." I said, ending that portion of the conversation.

I walked over to Damon's only blue shirt hidden in a plethora of black shirts and slid it off the hanger. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled deeply. It still smelled of him. Tears fell freely down my cheeks as I clutched one of the few remainders of Damon to my chest.

"Elena…" Jeremy's broken voice sounded behind me. He was also torn up about Bonnie. We spent the good portion of that year trying to find solutions, trying to bring them back. Everything failed. I didn't respond to him. I just buried my face in Damon's shirt and let a sob escape my lips. But, he kept talking. "Caroline's right."

I straightened my posture and turned to him quickly. He had been the one person in my life who humored all of my delusions about bringing Damon and Bonnie back. He had mourned with me, searched with me, lived in denial with me. And here he stood, directly in my deceased boyfriend's closet, siding with the blonde vampire who had lost all hope. Witnessing my brother's loss of hope tugged at my heart and my faith began to shatter with his.

"Wha—what are you talking about?" I asked, faking a smile in an attempt to reassure him…and myself, "There's always a way."

Jeremy stared at me with tears lingering in his eyes. I felt my hard façade began to break as I stared at his defeated face. He didn't need to say anything. My walls were already crumbling and all it took for me to break was him slowly shaking his head, his eyes turning to the carpet in painful defeat.

I fell apart completely. My world of denial crashed down around me and reality replaced it. Sobs overtook my body as I sunk to my knees, clutching Damon's shirt to my chest. Caroline sympathetically walked over to me and engulfed me into a hug. I placed my head on her shoulder and she held me securely as the sobs shook my body. We stayed there for what felt like an eternity. I cried until I didn't have any tears left. But, just because tears aren't falling doesn't mean that someone isn't crying.

Eventually, I fell into a stupor of silence. Every once and a while, my body would jolt with the remnants of my breakdown.

Caroline placed a tender kiss to my brow and brushed back my hair. She could be very maternal when situations call for it.

"This is good," Caroline whispered and I scoffed. How could any of this be good? "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but in the long run, this is good. It means you'll finally be able to move on with your life. Maybe find a new fella." I scoffed again.

"It's gonna be hard to find someone to replace him." I whispered, mirthlessly chuckling. Caroline gave me a squeeze.

"No one's going to be able to replace him. But, that doesn't mean that you won't be able to find a rebound." Caroline hinted. I pulled away from her with a furrowed brow. She smiled at me with that 'I'm planning something and it's genius' smile.

"Oh God, what have you done?" I asked. Caroline's smile widened.

"I have the _perfect_ guy for you. His name's Brandon and you guys are going out for coffee on Saturday." Caroline's eyes beamed. I know I should've been mad at her for setting me up with someone without my consent so soon after Damon's death, but I also knew that my depression was worrying my friends. If going on a date with some random guy meant calming that worry, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

And that's what brings me to today: two years, three months, and eleven days since Damon and Bonnie's death. I'm in our—no, my—bathroom, brushing out my wet hair and listening to the radio.

Painful memories of Damon still haunt my every waking moment, everything reminds me of him, but I don't let the other's see my hurt. I've supposedly "moved on," and it makes them happy to see me "happy," so I figure that I better fake it 'til I make it.

I stopped trying to hide from the nostalgia of Damon a long time ago. Memories are the only thing that keeps me going these days.

I'm in the bathroom getting ready because my boyfriend of a year now, Brandon, is picking me up to take me to a "special dinner" tonight (whatever that means.) I never thought that I would end up in a serious relationship with Brandon when Caroline originally set me up with him, but things happened and he sorta just swept me off my feet. But, it still doesn't compare to my relationship with Damon. Brandon is a handsome guy with the sandy blonde hair of Matt and the warm green eyes of Stefan. He's just as tall as Damon, but not as muscular.

I brush my fingers over my lacey white dress, smoothing the skirt down. At the sight of it, my mind travels to a memory that I used to look on fondly, but now only brings me pain.

_"There's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you!"_

_"Fine. Then, you know what? I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question everything—that in death, you're the one who's made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person; you've made all the wrong choices and out of all the choices I've made this will prove to be the worst, but I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you! I love you, Damon…I love you." _

_His lips were on mine within seconds, and I wrapped my arms around him. The electricity that pumped through my veins sparked by the feeling of his warm lips sucking on mine was enough to light the entirety of New York City for a month. I remember thinking that I was finally home—that I was finally complete._

I squeeze my eyes shut as they moisten from building tears. I'm so sick of crying! It feels like I haven't stopped crying since my parents died.

After I take in a few deep breaths, I open my eyes again. I look in the mirror and practice my smile, turning my cheeks up. _No…not quite right, show some teeth_. I part my lips and the white of my teeth peeks through. _Yes…that's good enough_.

I exit the bathroom and my eyes scan the room. There's that damn empty feeling again. The silk of Damon's sheets don't look as inviting as they used to. Nothing about our—no, my— room is the same since he left, but I can't bring myself to change anything because I don't want to ruin the Damon-like aura.

Thanks to my vampire ears, I can hear Brandon's car rolling up to the Boarding House.

I exhale deeply, gathering myself before I have to feign being helplessly in love with the wrong man. It's not like I don't love Brandon because I do. I mean, he handled this supernatural stuff pretty well. We established an "honestly policy." No lies, only truths. And I've kept my half of the bargain up. Brandon knows about everything with Damon; he knows about Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, and me. I've just strategically omitted the fact that I haven't stopped searching for Damon, to bring him back home, to bring him back to me…oh well, what Brandon doesn't know can't hurt him.

I chuckle inwardly at my thoughts. Damon would be so proud.

I hear Brandon talking on his phone, and I can't help but eavesdrop.

_"I don't know dude, I'm really nervous._" He says. I furrow my brow. What's he nervous about?

_"She loves you, you love her. It's that simple. Don't worry." _The voice on the other end responds. I instantly know who he's talking to: it's his best friend, Max.

_"It's not that simple. Her boyfriend died two years ago…she really loved him—like _really,really_ loved him. What if she's still hung up on him?"_

_"So what?" _Max asks, _"He's dead, isn't he? She's gotta move on eventually." _I grit my teeth at Max's disrespect.

_"Hey man, that's pretty insensitive."_ Brandon argues and I smile lightly. Brandon is genuinely a quality guy.

_"Yeah, OK, you're right."_

_"Yeah. Look, I gotta go. I'm pulling up to her place right now."_

_"Okay bro, good luck."_

_"Thanks man, I'll let you know how it goes."_ I hear Brandon end the call and drive the rest of the way up to the house. He gets out of the car and I can hear gravel crunch underneath his dress shoes as he approaches the front door.

My heart jumps to my chest; I suddenly feel very overwhelmed. It feels wrong to date someone else; it feels like I'm betraying Damon and myself. My mind is telling me to fall helplessly in love with Brandon and live a happy life, but my heart, soul and body is telling me to never give up on Damon because I will never find a love like that again.

I sink to the bed in defeat. The pain I've been living with for the past two years has been excruciating beyond belief. I've considered turning it off, but I've never been able to bring myself to do it. If I turn it off, I fear that I'll never turn it back on again. I shudder at the thought.

Brandon knocks on the door three times.

"I've got it!" Caroline yells and I hear her run to the front door, opening it wide. "Brandon!"

"Hi, Care," Brandon responds.

"Come on in, come on in. Elena's upstairs, but you can go on—."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to Ric for a second, if that's cool." Brandon interrupts Caroline. I hear Caroline hesitate; she's not used to people doing the opposite of what she says. I chuckle.

"Ye—yeah, that's fine. He's in the parlor."

"Thanks." Brandon says. I hear him walk through the house to the parlor. I originally intend on listening in on Alaric and Brandon's conversation, but a song comes on the radio that sucks all of my attention.

_All along it was a fever,  
a cold sweat hot-headed believer.  
I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something."  
He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."  
Round and around and around and around we go  
Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, you know._

My heart clenches as the lyrics and beat overwhelms my system.

Damon was a hot-headed believer who pulled me in and confused me, made me question my whole life until everything became clear, and I saw him, only him. My eyes dart to the side table where a picture of Damon and me resides. I pick up the frame and examine the photograph.

It's a picture of Damon, smiling widely as I kiss his cheek, also smiling widely.

_Not really sure how to feel about it  
something in the way you move,  
makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay._

I remember when we took that picture. It happened over the summer when everything was temporarily perfect. I was happy, I got to be in love, and I got to live my life without any supernatural interference. The memory of the picture-taking washes over me, drowning me in its sorrowful reality.

_"Come here, Elena." Damon's velvety voice requested. I was busy searching through the bookshelves for my journal that Damon hid earlier that day._

_"Tell me where my journal is." I demanded, turning on him with a flirtatious, sarcastic smirk._

_"Come here first, and then I'll _consider_ telling you where your journal is." Damon joked back. He was messing around with his phone, taking excessive pictures of himself. I walked over to him and propped my chin up on his head._

_"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?"_

_"We're going to take a selfie." Damon responded, smiling widely as he tried to fit us into the frame. I exploded into a fit of laughter at the sight. _

_"Damon Salvatore, badass vampire extraordinaire, wants to take a _selfie_?!" I asked through laughs, straightening up and walking over to the armrest. I sat on the armrest and placed my arm around his broad, defined shoulders._

_"It's what all the cool kids are doing, Elena," Damon joked, flashing me that smug smirk of his. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to the crown of his head. I pulled away regretfully. I loved the feeling of him under my lips._

_"Okay well, while you're trying to conform to the newest trend, I'm going to be finding the journal that my very, very naughty boyfriend hid." I joked, biting my bottom lip suggestively. Damon watched me with his flirtatious eyes and growled low in his throat._

_I stood up and began to pull away from him when Damon suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked me back to him. I giggled as he slid me over the armrest and onto his lap. I dangled my legs over his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"Oops," Damon smirked that devilishly addictive smirk of his. "What a crazy accident. Oh well, I guess since you're here." He raised his phone and turned to smile at the camera. I turned my head with his and smiled as he snapped a picture. He showed me the picture. I saw two genuinely happy people._

_"What a cute couple." I stated._

_"Mmm," Damon examined it intensely, as though he was some famous photographer examining his most-recent masterpiece. He clicked his tongue and shook his head, feigning disappointment. "This won't do." _

_"What are you talking about?" I insisted, taking the phone from his hands to look at the photo closely, "I think this is a great picture."_

_"And I disagree." Damon lifted the phone from my hand and I fake-huffed. "Round two."_

_Damon raised the phone once again and I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes with a content smile plastered onto my cheeks and inhaled deeply, enjoying his scent—fancy cologne, blood, and bourbon. Damon snapped the photo and I opened my eyes to see the final result. _

_This photo was even more adorable than the last one. I looked so peaceful snuggled up to him._

_"Now that's a good one." I declared. I waited expectantly as Damon examined the photo. Eventually, he nodded slowly in agreement._

_"Yeah. Two eternally sexy vampires." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and I chuckled._

_"Hmmm yes…that, and two people helplessly in love." I whispered into his ear. Damon's mouth twitched up into that same smile he wore the morning after our first time together. He was happy, like genuinely happy._

_I pressed my lips to his cheek. I didn't notice it, but Damon switched back to the camera app. He snapped a picture and I pulled away in surprise, looking back at the phone._

_"That's the one." Damon decided, displaying the picture for me. And it was the one. It contained aspects of the other two photos—the happiness from the first picture, the love from the second picture, and it had its own little touch of being a spontaneous display of affection. I smiled._

_"I'd have to agree." I said in a hushed tone. Damon placed his phone back on the couch and turned to face me. His lips were hovering mere centimeters above mine. I inhaled deeply, taken aback from the proximity. Damon was still able to make my body ignite with a single look, a single touch._

_He brushed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of him. I could feel the tingles on my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. He was such a tease. I pressed my lips against his and Damon pulled me hungrily closer to his body. He spun me around and pressed me down onto the couch. The soft cushions on my back were the perfect juxtaposition to the hard muscles of his body._

"Is that him?" Brandon's voice breaks me from my reverie. I jolt up in surprise, dropping the picture frame. I gasp as my hand darts out to catch the precious memory before it shatters on the ground. I place it tenderly on my lap, wiping away the tears that remain on my cheeks, hoping that Brandon doesn't notice them.

"Yeah." I respond, brushing my fingers tenderly over the image of Damon's face.

"You didn't tell me he was a stud." Brandon jokes and I chuckle.

"Well, it didn't come up." I stand up and place the picture frame back on the nightstand.

Brandon places his hand on my hip and leans forward to kiss me. I know he wants to give me a long and lingering kiss, but it feels wrong—kissing another man in Damon's old room…kissing another man in general. So instead, I peck him on the lips and fake a smile. Brandon smiles back obliviously and his eyes scan the room.

"So, this is where you sleep?" He asks. I shrug and nod. "It's…roomy."

"Well, Damon chose the decorations." I explain, "He was a world-class bachelor."

"Before he met you."

"Before he met me." I respond. An awkward silence falls across the room and I clear my throat. Brandon's a great guy; he handles my grief for Damon well. He doesn't get jealous, he just listens.

"So, shall we?" Brandon asks, holding his arm out for me. The gesture temporarily throws me back. I can't help but think back to my eighteenth birthday.

_"It's your party, you can cry if you want to."_ Damon's voice rings loudly in my ears and I smirk at his humor despite the pain that reaches my heart from the memory.

I nod quickly, shaking myself from my mind, and let Brandon lead me down the stairs. When we reach the landing, we start walking towards the front door. But, I stop when we reach the archway of the living room. My eyes scan the room. Caroline is tucked under Stefan's arm on the couch and Alaric is standing in the corner, staring out the window, drinking bourbon from a glass tumbler.

"Where's Jeremy?" I ask, pulling my hand out from the crook of Brandon's arm. I step into the living room.

"He went to the Grille with Matt." Stefan informs me from the couch on the left.

My eyes dart to him and I choke up a bit…that couch. Instantly, it's like I've been transported back in time. I figured out pretty quickly after Damon's death that now because I'm a vampire, everything, including my memories, is heightened. It's like I'm living the image in my mind instead of simply seeing it.

_"I like our life when it's like this." I was snuggled up to Damon's chest. The warm fire roared in the hearth, smelling and feeling like home._

_"But, it is our life. Which probably means that something is going to walk through that door any minute and shatter it." Damon responded sarcastically. I smiled. He always was the pessimist. _

_"Don't say that." I argued. Damon leaned down and pressed a kiss to my head. I felt his muscles flex under my body with his movement._

_"In ten…nine…" He said between head kisses._

_"Just let me enjoy the moment!" I snuggled closer to his chest and he tightened his grip on me._

_"Three…two…"_

_"Damon, it's a good day!" I turned around in his grip and pressed my lips against his in a steady, strong kiss. I remember thinking in that moment that my life has never been better than it was when I was with Damon._

"Elena, are you okay?" Stefan asks me, noticing my sudden silence. I blink quickly, pulling myself back to my painful reality. Dammit…another interrupted memory. Every time someone interrupts my nostalgia of Damon it's like he dies all over again.

Caroline scoots out from under Stefan's arm so he can get up and approach me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie, flashing him a fake smile. I can tell that he doesn't believe me. His brow is furrowed as he watches me.

"Are you sure?" Stefan pushes further. I wish he wouldn't push me on this subject, I don't think it would be the best thing for me to break down in tears in front of my current boyfriend about my deceased boyfriend.

"I'm _fine_," I say sincerely and Stefan nods. He grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and squeeze him, hoping that maybe the pressure can help fill the hole in my heart. Of course it doesn't. Stefan turns his head so his mouth is right above my ear.

"I know you're not. It's okay to miss him, Elena. I do." Stefan whispers reassuringly and I squeeze my eyes tightly, attempting to push out the knot building in my throat.

"Thank you." I whisper back. Stefan nods once and pulls away from me. My eyes dart back to Brandon. He is innocently watching the scene, completely ignorant to our miniature conversation. I know that the vampires in the room are the only people who heard the interaction, but they are acting nonchalant about it, which I appreciate.

I walk back to Brandon and lace my arm in his, placing my head tenderly on his shoulder. The gesture is not birthed from a state of love, it's birthed from duty. He leans his head onto mine. He is obviously responding with love.

Caroline watches my display of affection towards Brandon and beams at me. I smile at her, letting her believe that she is the hero that saved me from my heart ache.

"Well, we're off. See you guys later!" I say, bumping Brandon with my hip to push him towards the door. He chuckles at me and leads me to his car.

* * *

"Okay, Elena. We're here!" Brandon informs me.

"Can I open my eyes then?" I ask.

"Yesssss," Brandon purrs and I chuckle at his tone.

I open my eyes to find a beautiful restaurant that I've only passed by a few times. It has fairy-tale like vines crawling up the old brick-front of the restaurant. It has a cute red arch doorway. I gasp. It's beautiful and I know that it's extremely expensive.

Brandon watches my reaction and parks.

His voice chimes in: "Surprise!"

_"Surprise!"_ _Damon's voice rang through my head. I opened my eyes and spun around in a circle. He brought me up to the roof and decorated it with a bunch of candles that glowed decadently, illuminating the night._

_"Damon…" I whispered breathlessly. He smirked at me, proud of himself. My eyes switched to him. I stood wordlessly in front of him, gaping openly at his romantic display._

_"Do you like it?" Damon asked, prowling towards me. _

_"I love it." I declared, glancing back at the candles. "Even with the very obvious fire hazard."_

_Damon chuckled and stopped in front of me._

_"Says the girl who burned her old house down."_

_"Says the guy who convinced me to turn it off." I defended, raising my eyebrows at Damon. He shrugged and narrowed his eyes at me, doing that eye-thing of his. "Actually, now that I think of it…you start a lot of fires." _Like the one in my heart and body. I internally added. _I grabbed his shirt and pulled his body against mine, suggestively smiling up at him. He returned the smile. His eyes were devouring me. "Maybe you're the fire hazard."_

_"I can't help it, baby. I'm just so hot." Damon responded cockily. I rolled my eyes at him before leaning in and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. I pulled from his lips and opened my eyes. The moment my eyes connected with the cobalt blue of his, all the air was sucked from my body._

_"So…" I said, clearing my throat to shake myself from my Damon-haze. "What's the point of all this?" I pulled back from him and gestured to the candles._

_"I wanted to do something special for you before you go off to intellectual-land."_

_"You mean college?"_

_"No, I mean intellectual-land." Damon defended, completely deadpanned. I laughed and shook my head. "And if after this evening, you decide that you'd rather stay behind with me instead of wasting your eternity behind a desk," Damon paused, pursing his lips and shrugging, "That's your choice."_

_I laughed at the real reason behind his romantic gesture. The thought of leaving Damon for college was unbelievably saddening. I didn't want to leave this amazing summer behind; I didn't want to leave him behind. But, it was for the best._

_"Well then, Mr. Salvatore, convince me to stay." I requested flirtatiously. _

_Damon smiled at me and after a moment, he offered me his hand. His eyes bore into me, filled with love and desire; his expression reminded me of the one he wore when we danced together at my first Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, the Mikaelson Ball, and the night of the second Miss Mystic Falls._

_"It'd be rude to not dance, ya know?" Damon alluded to the Mikaelson Ball. I smiled at him and slipped my small hand in his large one. He spun me to his body and I clung to his broad shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder and as he swayed me around the roof that night, I felt invincible._

"So, you like it?" Brandon asks me, opening my car door. I don't know how long I was away in my thoughts, but Brandon doesn't seem to notice. He's so adorably oblivious.

"I love it," I respond. He offers me his hand and I take it, sliding out of his black Sudan.

* * *

"I'd like the steak. Medium rare." I say, glancing up at the brown-haired, brown-eyed waiter. He smiles down at me and nods as he writes my order on a miniature black notepad.

"Same." Brandon says. The waiter writes down the order and takes the menus from our hands.

"That'll be right out." He says. His fingers brush against mine as he takes my menu; he flashes me a coquettish smile. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Thanks," I say, indicating that it was time for him to leave and that I am not at all interested. He purses his lips and nods, leaving the table. I turn my attention back to Brandon who is watching me with laughing eyes. "What?"

"I think he was hitting on you." Brandon jokes.

"Yeah, well, not interested." I say, a little harsher than intended.

"Got it." Brandon responds, still smiling at me. "I suppose that's a go—."

"Excuse me, sir, madam." Another waiter approaches the table with a bottle of champagne in his hand. He displays it to us. "Compliments of the owner."

I smile and turn to Brandon. He's beaming as well.

"That's really nice. Thanks." Brandon says. The waiter smiles down at us and pops open the champagne. He fills our glasses and places the bottle on the table. He takes his leave.

"Cheers." I say, lifting the glass. Brandon raises his glass and we clink them together. I take a sip. It's delicious. The bubbles pop on my tongue. It tastes like kissing Damon. I lower the glass and place it on the table, leaning on my elbows towards Brandon.

"So Elena, believe it or not, I did not just bring you here to eat." Brandon informs me. I furrow my brow and cock my head to the side in confusion.

"Then, what are your alternate motives for bringing me, I wonder?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" He pauses. I wait expectantly for him to continue. He interpolates my silence. "About the future."

_"Do you see a future with me? Because that's _all_ I see."_

_"Elena, I saw it the moment I laid eyes on you."_

My throat closes up at the painful memory of that terrible day. Damon has been the only man that I really saw a future with. He was the only man who I wanted a future with.

"The future?" I choke out. Brandon nods and begins his spiel.

"I know that it seems illogical considering how I'm human and you're a…you're…a"

"Vampire." I finish his sentence confidently. I'm not ashamed of my vampirism.

"Right, that. So, I was just thinking about what that means for us. And because I'm human, my future is limited. You, on the other hand, have centuries. And if one day you turn me—."

"You want to be turned?" I gasp, leaning in closer to him so no one will overhear.

"No, maybe. Well, one day I might. But, that's not the point of this conversation." Brandon backpedals and I raise my hands up in defeat, leaning back against my seat. I'm wondering where he's going with this. I cross my arms across my chest. "Elena, my life is short. Dating you has made me realize that. And you made me realize how important it is to seize the moment."

Brandon pauses because a waiter has come up to us. I don't look up at the waiter; I'm staring intently at Brandon, trying to uncover his intentions. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the hand and suited-up forearm of the waiter grab the champagne and refill Brandon's glass. The arm moves over to my glass and I place my hand on the rim.

"No, thanks." I say, keeping my eyes trained on Brandon. The hand withdraws.

"Anyway, I know this seems crazy quick, but Elena Gilbert, I am in love with you." My heart jumps to my throat as Brandon reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little, black, velvet box. He opens it and displays an exquisite diamond engagement ring. My jaw drops. "I've already talked to Ric and he gives us his blessing. Elena, you are so amazing and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I inhale sharply. I feel suspended in the moment. I can't believe Brandon just asked me to marry him. I'm gaping; my mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. My emotions are swirling—marrying Brandon would mean devoting myself to him, I would have to genuinely let Damon go. My eyes switch between the diamond and my boyfriend.

Just then, in my periphery vision, the same hand picks up the champagne bottle and goes to refill my already-full glass. I grit my teeth and place my hand on the rim again. Honestly, I just told this guy that I was good. This is terrible service for such a great restaurant.

"I said, _no thank you_." I spit out sternly, turning my gaze up to the waiter.

"Now, since when do I ever listen to what you say?"

Standing directly in front of me, brandishing that stupidly gorgeous smug smile of his, is Damon.

"No," I whisper in shock, my eyes searching him. He looks the same with messy Onyx hair and cobalt blue eyes.

Instantly, it's like my heart stops beating all over again. My jaw drops even and I gasp. Tears start to fill my eyes. My jaw trembles as I try to find words.

Maybe I'm dreaming.

That's it. I have to be dreaming.

Brandon turns his gaze up to the waiter and gasps with me. I know that he recognizes Damon from the picture. My hand darts out and I pinch my skin as hard as I can. Pain shoots up my arm. Damon watches me do this and chuckles, shaking his head.

"No, Elena, you're not dreaming."

"Damon…" I whisper, completely dumbfounded.

"I thought you said that he died?" Brandon turns to me. I just gape, shaking my head back and forth slowly, trying to wrap my head around everything that just happened.

"I did. So, you must be the guy trying to steal my girlfriend." Damon turns on Brandon. "I don't think we've formally met." He offers Brandon his hand and Brandon takes it. "I'm the love of Elena's life. And you are?"

"Brandon," Brandon stands up from the table and gets right up in Damon's face. My eyes pop open at the gesture. I can practically smell the testosterone. I'm still in shock. "And if you're the love of her life, why did you leave her?"

"I didn't have a choice," Damon growls, gritting his teeth at Brandon.

Oh God, no. This could get dangerous quickly.

"Yeah, well, she's moved on, buddy." Brandon pokes Damon aggressively in the chest. Damon looks down at his hand and shakes his head, scoffing.

"You really don't want to do that." He warns Brandon.

My emotions are overwhelming and their little pissing contest isn't helping me right now! I'm about to burst into God-knows-what emotion and I just want them to stop for a second and let me think!

"Really? Do I not want to do this?" Brandon pokes Damon again, "She's moved on, obviously. I don't know if you've noticed this, but she's not exactly running into your arms right now."

"Oh, no," Damon turns back to me and places his hand on my cheek tenderly for a second. The moment his skin touches mine, it's like the world gets a little brighter. His fingers send electric currents through my veins, and for the first time in two years, I feel alive again. Damon removes his hand and I shut my eyes tightly in disappointment.

Damon points to my forehead, "See that little crease?" Then, he points to my lips, "See how she's pursing her lips?" Then, he points to my eyes, "See how she's squeezing her eyes reeeally tight? That's her 'in-shock' face. Give her a minute."

A smile graces my cheeks. He knows me so well. I open my eyes and look up at the feuding men.

"And what are you going to do when she decides that you're no longer the man for her?" Brandon asks Damon. Damon raises his eyebrows at him and I grit my teeth. Who does Brandon think he is, determining who I love?

"If." Damon corrects Brandon, crossing his arms defensively, "_If_ she decides that I'm no longer the man for her." He turns to me; his cobalt eyes dance over my face. He smirks, "So, why don't we let her decide?" Damon suggests.

Brandon and Damon both turn to me, watching me intently and expectantly.

"Yeah, Elena. Choose. Me or him." Brandon says. He seems so confident that I will choose him…

I exhale deeply. My eyes dart between Damon, Brandon, and the engagement ring that is screaming at me from the table. My eyes settle on Damon and he smirks at me knowingly.

I smile back at him quickly before straightening my lips. I stand up, finally shaking myself from my shock and begin walking towards the men. There was never a doubt in my mind about who I would choose.

Without hesitation, I close the gap between Damon and me and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down to my lips. His warm, soft lips cushion against mine, fitting perfectly like matching puzzle pieces. He responds instantly by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body tightly against his. The cords of his muscles flex as he adjusts his position to bring my body closer to him.

I feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I can't seem to get close enough to him. Every part of our bodies is touching because we've been unable to touch for so long. I run my fingers down his biceps, feeling the strength that they hold.

He breaks from my lips, breathing heavily. I lean forward and kiss him again, this time with more sweet, tender-loving care instead of a fumble of heated passion.

I pull away and press my forehead against his, inhaling deeply to smell him.

"You had me worried there for a second," Damon whispers and I chuckle, shaking my head.

"Yeah, right. You know I will always choose you." I peck him on the lips again. Damon pulls his forehead from mine and examines my face. After a moment, he leans forward and peppers my face with kisses. He kisses the tears off my cheeks and I smile widely. "I never stopped looking for you."

My voice breaks as more tears fall from my eyes. I can't believe it. He's here. He's actually here, with me, alive.

"I know, baby." Damon responds. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me into an engulfing hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and exhale in his grip.

"You…never stopped looking for him?" Brandon's broken voice interrupts our little moment and I turn around in Damon's arms to look at Brandon. Damon keeps his arms wrapped around my waist and props his chin up on my head. I stroke his hands that rest on my stomach.

"Brandon…" I say hesitantly. It seems like I'm always breaking one man's heart for Damon: first Stefan, now Brandon, hopefully no one ever again. "I'm so sorry. You were a great boyfriend, but I just…I can't."

"You're heart never really belonged to me, did it?" Brandon asks, turning his eyes to the floor. I furrow my brow at him sympathetically and shake my head, confirming his worst nightmares. He sighs and nods in comprehension. He picks up the engagement ring from the table and tucks it into his pocket. He looks back up at me with sadness in his irises. "I hope you have a happy life, Elena."

And with those final words, he turns his back on us and walks away. I feel like I should feel sad and sorry for him, but I don't. I can't. I'm too happy about Damon. I turn back to him and press my lips against his once again because even though our bodies are pressed together, the distance between our lips feels too long.

I break from his lips and let out a sigh-laugh. I've never been happier in my entire existence! Damon smiles against my lips and kisses me again.

"You came back to me," I whisper against his lips.

"I promised you I would." Damon responds. He pauses and his brows knit together. "Sorry about the delay. Travel time was hell."

I laugh, like genuinely laugh for the first time in two years. My heart is pounding against my chest. Adrenaline pumps through my veins, elating me. I missed him. I missed this unbelievably reckless, passionate, dangerous, loving, consuming, and unpredictable vampire.

"I don't care, you're here now." I kiss his warm, pink lips once again. It's been too long. Damon lifts his hand to caress my cheek lightly. The contact is perfect because it's so _Damon_, he's always been the one to caress my cheek like so, and God, how I've missed it. After a moment, my mind kicks back into gear as the initial shock of Damon's presence wears off. "Wait, how did you—?"

"Bonnie's grams guaranteed us peace. My peace just happens to be by your side." Damon explains and my heart jumps to my throat at the sound of my best friend's name.

"Bonnie! Where is Bonnie?!" I gasp. My eyes search the restaurant, hoping that maybe she'd just pop up. Damon follows my eyes and shakes his head.

"She's not here, Elena." He says. My heart drops at his words. He notices my sudden change in attitude and quickly explains, "Meaning she's not in this restaurant. If my peace is being with you, where do you think her peace is?" Damon hints.

"Jeremy…" I whisper. Damon nods his head in agreement to my words.

"She's at the Grille right now."

I let out a happy laugh and cradle his face in my hands, pulling him down to my lips. My bottom lip slips between his lips and he sucks gently. My thumb caresses his cheek as he firmly grabs my waist, securing me against him.

I can't believe that this is actually happening to me. After two years of torture thinking that the love of my life and my best friend were dead, they return to me. They actually made it back to me. I smile against Damon's lips, feeling genuinely content for the first time in forever.

I know that I'm unbelievably lucky to get them back because for everyone else, dead usually means dead. But, Bonnie's grams pulled through. Tears of joy are still streaking my cheeks. I break from Damon's lips.

"Come on," I say, grabbing Damon's hand and entwining our fingers. Heat rushes through my body and my entire arm tingles at the contact. I begin pulling Damon towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Damon asks, quickly falling in stride with me.

I toss him a smile as we leave the restaurant, completely oblivious to the world around us.

"Home." I answer, and for the first time in two years, I actually believe that I have a home to inhabit—wrapped in Damon's loving arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Please leave a quick review!**


End file.
